


Russian Roulette

by 3White_Mage3



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: And you have an equally good chance of finding a Republican on the sidewalks of NYC., M/M, Parent/Child Incest, There is a plot. Somewhere.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/pseuds/3White_Mage3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some men can be breeders, meaning there is an outside chance that they can conceive. That's just the way it is. Herc and Chuck have always known that Chuck is a breeder, and they've always been super careful to make sure that no "awkward" events can result, no matter the unlikelihood. Their relationship is already complicated enough, when you look at it.</p>
<p>Any way you look at it, Herc was just where he would have chosen to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ping!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't feel the need to go into any inordinate explanation of the hows or the whys, this is all fiction and fantasy after all. So anything is possible. Actually, if I do my job right, this fic will give you a good idea of the how.

The stupid banquet -- and the party afterward -- had been a major success with the PPDC funders all agreeing to maintain, and in a few instances increase, their financing. Herc, Chuck, Raleigh and the others had put on an impressive display of why the jaeger program remained the single best stalwart against ANY and all alien forces. Of course that success had led to a lot of champagne and that champagne had then led to where Herc was now, in their quarters, the door sealed, on top of Chuck and celebrating the victory the only way they had become accustomed to. The same way they had celebrated Chuck's graduating at the top of his academy class and the same way (okay, maybe a tenth of the way) they had celebrated the closing of the breach and the postponement of the end of the world.

Any way you looked at it, Herc was just where he would have chosen to be.

"Goddamn it, old man, if I had known dollar figures got you this wound up I would have started citing sums long ago. Fuuck. What is it about budgets that make you feel bigger than before?"

Herc just leered at his boy spread out below him, knowing how the kid loved a good hard fuck after he'd seen his old man up on stage and all the sycophants hitting on him. All the government types and the pilot program wannabes and even the techie staff trying to get a leg up, as it were. City after city, New York, most importantly because it's the UN headquarters, London, Beijing, even fucking Moscow, they all lined up and no matter the time zone Chuck was there to scowl them off. Every night he made sure that his dad crawled into HIS bed and every night he made sure Herc never regretted it.

"It's not budgets, boy, it's the way you look when all those cadets are hitting on you like you're available. As if the pretty faces, the right biceps, the fancy pedigrees are what you need." This accompanied by a particularly hard thrust of Herc's hips. "Knowing that no matter who or what he looks like or what he can offer, you're coming back to my bed at night and you're gonna choose to spread your legs for me and I'm gonna make you pant for it, you're gonna groan every single fuckin' time you feel me fuckin' into you. And you're gonna beg me to cum in you, just like you do every night."

Chuck moaned and spread his thighs even wider so that his dad could get a hold inside and spread him open even further as Herc leaned in for a champagne-flavored, tongue-filled kiss. They were both equally surprised when Chuck felt a sharp "ping" sensation deep inside his ass while Herc felt an amazing feeling of pressure releasing and the sense of his dick expanding inside his son's tight hole. 

"Fuuck, that feels good," Chuck grunted out and swiveled his hips. "Feels like you just grew an inch in diameter. Can totally feel the head of your dick, feels great. Fuckin' keep pounding me."

Herc groaned in response. He himself could feel the flange of his cock, previously trapped within the condom, catching on his boy's rim as he thrust in and out. And that was a sensation he had long fantasized about, what it would feel like to fuck his boy bare. To feel that tight ass clenching at the head of his thick cock, trying to keep it from pulling completely out. He had fantasized a million times about thrusting into Chuck and just emptying his balls. Unloading everything into his son's hot ass instead of a stupid latex tube, but he had to be the sensible one. Didn't he? "Chuck, the condom broke. Gonna pull out. Gotta pull out, as much as I would like to stay inside you."

In response, all he could feel was his son's arms tightening around his biceps, strong muscles pulling him closer, thighs clenching against his side, and frantic lips chasing his tongue. Meanwhile, Herc could feel the broken rubber pooling around the base of his cock, freeing his dick to feel his boy from the inside like he never had dared before. All he could feel is warm, wet, tight and all he wanted to do, regardless of what his brain said, was cum.

Herc could feel the difference. Hot, wet skin sheathing his dick versus the somewhat removed feelings through the condom. The ridge of the head of his dick hitting so many different spots inside. "Baby, gotta pull out. Otherwise I'm gonna unload in you," the older man panted, pulling on every inch of self control he had learned over the years to refrain even for these few seconds.

"Gonna cum in me, dad?"

Herc's vision went white as his hips thrust forward and he buried his cock to the hilt inside his son. His body forced him to hold steady as his balls unloaded inside.

"God, I can feel you shooting inside me, Herc. Feels so good."


	2. Is a pattern emerging?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting knocked up by Herc was a situation he didn't want to think about. Something they had both agreed to be very careful about.  
> No actual mpreg. Yet. Maybe never. But maybe. But maybe not.  
> There is incest, however. Indubitably. You've been warned. Eyes wide open and all that.  
> And yeah, the ol' smut-ometer is edging toward a crescendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is with Chuck as the point of reference.  
> Unlike with women, breeders can test for impregnation within 24 hours.

Chuck had to admit the feeling was unlike anything he had felt before. And Herc had given him some incredible orgasms.

He and Herc had always been so careful, given that the younger Hansen was a breeder. And sure the odds of his taking were so low he had allowed a few other guys to go in bare and come out satisfied -- a calculated risk combined too often with a heady mix of hormones and youthful cockiness, bravado, and just plain stupidity. But that was back during training and Academy and, most importantly, before he and Herc had gotten together for good. Getting knocked up by his old man, no matter the odds, was a situation he didn't want to think about.

Speaking of, he had known from watching countless condoms being disposed of after their nights together that his dad was well, virile. Hell, he himself was living proof of the fact the big guy wasn't shooting blanks. But goddamn that had been hot, feeling Herc unload inside in long, hot spurts. He had to give it to the old man now for both quality AND quantity. He didn't think he'd ever forget the guilty thrill of feeling that rush, and that thought alone made him wonder if his dad ever missed the freedom and the feeling of just emptying those plum-sized balls inside someone. Chuck had lain awake enough nights rehashing and worrying about what he had glimpsed often enough through the drift to know that his father had sown a lot of wild oats far and wide before they got together.

Which brought him back to the present when Chuck remembered how Herc's eyes had widened when he understood that the condom had broken, just a few minutes ago. How his dad's thrusts had sped up and deepened, and how he had ground against Chuck's ass even as he had asked whether he should pull out. How he had asked whether Chuck _wanted_ him to pull out while reassuring him that he would; Chuck just had to say the word. Chuck's intense recollection of the all-chest groan as the older man had pushed in deep one last time was enough to make him mash his mouth against the Marshall's even as he used his heels to keep Herc seated deeply inside.

But right now nothing could beat the feeling of knowing all that cum was pooled inside him. All his dad's swimmers, probably wondering where to go.

"Boy, you gotta let me pull out," Chuck heard his father saying. And as with all things, his body was trained to respond so he unlocked his legs enough for Herc to begin shifting off to his side. The feeling of Herc's cock pulling out was enough to make Chuck spurt again on his own stomach, especially as the pronounced flange of his dad's incredibly thick dick pulled through his rim with a liquidy, squelch sound, making them both moan again.

He felt his father thump onto the mattress beside him.

"You okay?" Chuck heard his father ask even as he felt the loving strokes of Herc's fingers through the hair on his forehead. "I'm sorry, you know," this followed by a warm kiss. "I shoulda pulled out. I intended to. I shouldn't have put it all on you."

"I didn't want you to, Dad" he said while his body did one of those full-on blushes that never failed to be mortifying to him and sexy as hell to Herc. "You know, pull out I mean."

Chuck reveled in the warm, soothing strokes of his father's other hand across his lower belly, all the time suspecting that Herc was unaware of the gesture and its meaning even as the older man lavished kisses on his lips and forehead. The thumb circling his navel and the fingers threading through the hairs below it were enough to make Chuck wonder what was playing in the older man's subconscious.

"Aw, Chuck, we're gonna have to get you a test tomorrow, you know."

"Yeah, I know," delivered with a quick kiss. "Old geezer like you, probably nothing to worry about anyway. Probably all dick and no stick, yeah? Sure it won't take. Nothing to worry about, old man."


	3. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the previous chapter, just to set the scene:
> 
> "Aw, Chuck, we're gonna have to get you a test tomorrow, you know."
> 
> "Yeah, I know," delivered with a quick kiss. "Old geezer like you, probably nothing to worry about anyway. Probably all dick and no stick, yeah? Sure it won't take. Nothing to worry about, old man."

The next morning Herc ordered Chuck down to Medical. Heaven knows everything in the Marshall was urging him to go with his son, every fiber in his being was screaming to be there, but he more than anyone understood the need for discretion. Chuck might have been relatively inexperienced when he finally convinced Herc, post sealing of the Breach, to take their relationship to the next, logical level, but it didn't take a Geiszler-level brain to figure out that it wouldn't be the smartest move to follow his son down for a pregnancy test. 

Herc knew he was virile and the sex last night had been off the charts. His metaphorical bedpost had become well-notched with both men and women over the years before he and Chuck had settled into their thing, so he knew what he was talking about when he acknowledged to himself that his nuts had never emptied like they had when he realized the condom had broken and there was nothing between him and his boy. 

Sure Herc was quite certain the core group of pilots knew the deal between him and Chuck, after all there was more than enough precedence with the Gage twins and the Becket brothers and the Wei triplets. Aleksis's perpetual leer and the sniffing noises he made after Chuck walked by at breakfast every morning was enough confirmation that he and probably most others knew what went on behind Herc's closed quarters door. With everyone having their own skeletons in the closet he felt safe enough in thinking no one would feel like throwing the first stone, but at the same time some ongoing "stress relief" with your drift partner was continents away from knocking up your own son. And then there was the fact that he was the Marshall, after all.

All these thoughts were going through his mind as Herc sat in his office and tried to focus on the bullcrap that was his day, and fuck anyone who was offended by him being a little bit gruffer, even more than usual all morning, until around noon when he heard Chuck's nervous flirting with Corporal Woodruff, the young cadet stationed outside his door whose sole job was a never-ending vain attempt to keep the Marshall on schedule and focused on the PPDC bullshit that was now his job and out of the jaeger bay where he really wanted to be. The nervousness he heard in Chuck's voice made Herc's heart beat just a bit faster because his boy prided himself on -- in his mind at least -- his smooth moves and ability to charm the hair off a cat's tail. 

"Is the old man in?" he heard his son ask.

"Yes, the Marshall has been expecting you," the ever-correct and proper Corporal had answered while Herc in his office made himself appear busy, mired in the mountains of paperwork which now constituted his life. 

At the knock and announcement by Corporal Woodruff, the Marshall looked up from his paperwork and greeted Chuck with a gruff, "Pilot, what seems to be the issue?"

Woodruff, with a discreet roll of her eyes toward the rest of the office staff, quietly closed the door and returned to her desk. 

After ascertaining that the door was indeed closed, Chuck let out a huge sigh and seemed to crumple inside himself, "It was negative. We're okay." 

Herc's immediate response was a sigh of relief as a huge mountain of stress he didn't even realize he had been carrying lifted off his shoulders. His second response, however, was to realize how uncertain his son looked, hands twitching and fidgeting behind his back as Chuck stood at a nervous parody of the parade rest position. 

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me, boy?" 

When Chuck answered with "Permission to speak freely, sir?", Herc was once again reminded how fucked their relationship was. Not only was he Chuck's father, but here they are standing in the Marshall's office and acting as though a pilot was reporting into his commander after a mission. In a minute, after guiltily making sure the door was closed and the blinds were down, Herc had Chuck wrapped up in his arms. "Anything, son, anything. You know that. Tell me what you want." 

"I ... I liked it, dad. I want to go on the pill. No more condoms." After pulling back to look at Herc's face and determining that his dad wasn't angry, Chuck continued, "Is that okay? The doctor assured me that it's pretty safe as long as I take it around five minutes before, you know ..." and at that point his boy did the usual thing he did when talking about this stuff and turned bright red from his hairline down to the neck of his uniform and pulled away. 

Herc pulled him back into a hug, one close enough that Chuck was able to feel the press of his dad's erection against his thigh. 

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As put forth in the previous chapter, unlike with women breeders can test for impregnation within 24 hours. And "the pill" for breeders is taken before the act, not daily.  
> Yeah, I've basically blown science out the back door for the sake of smut. Add it to the same pile as good literature.


End file.
